To Disneyland
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: The next generation Weasley/Potter clan take a vacation; TO DISNEYLAND! This story includes all of the weasley/potter next generation kids, and goes according to my story 'The Weasley/Potter Children Next Generation! Enjoy... and REVIEW!
1. Intro

Intro-

One of Harry's muggle-born coworkers is from the State's. He was telling Harry all about a place his parent would take him to when he was younger, Disneyland. Of course, Harry was very fascinated. He knew some of the Disney fairytales; he read the books to Lily, and sometimes James and Al.

He told Ginny all about it, and she was interested too. Harry's coworker told him how to book a trip and helped him.

Harry and Ginny decided to pay for the whole family, Andromeda and Teddy included, to come along. They will be staying at the Disneyland Hotel, and will be there for four days, not including flying days. They will make it a complete Muggle trip, meaning they will fly there, and rent cars to get around the city.

They also invited Luna and her family, who happily accepted. Neville and Hannah will also be coming.

Ages of the Children-

Teddy- 13

Victoire- 11

Dominique- 10

Fred- 10

James- 10

Roxanne- 9

Louis- 8

Molly- 8

Lucy- 6

Rose- 6

Albus- 6

Hugo-4

Lily- 4

Lorcan and Lysander- 1


	2. Getting Ready

In just a few hours, The Weasley/Potter clan would be flying to Disneyland. The families were all busy making sure they weren't forgetting anything.

**-Potter Manor-**

"James!" Harry was frustrated with James always bugging Al. James had crossed the final line. "Finish getting ready! We're leaving in half an hour."

Harry turned back to his suitcase, throwing last minute Muggle clothes in. Ginny came walking in, carrying a basket of things.

"Don't forget this." Ginny told him, as she tossed his Muggle swim-trunks at him.

"Thanks love." Harry said as he stuffed it in his bag.

"And go finish helping Al." Ginny said as she too stuffed last minute things in her bag. They had put engorgement charms on their luggage, while wondering how in the world Muggles fit everything in one bag.

"Okay." Harry walked out of their bedroom, and down the long Potter Manor hall.

"Al, let me help." Harry said as he entered, seeing Al fighting to get his suitcase packed.

"Okay." Al answered as Harry walked over to him, and took everything out of the suitcase, and started over.

"Al, you can pick out as many toys that will fit into your small backpack. Okay?"

"Okay Dad." Al went over to his big toy chest and started pulling toys out. As Harry finished, Lily cam bouncing in.

"Daddy, come help me." She came over and started pulling on Harry's leg. "Come on Daddy."

"Hold on Lils." Harry zipped up Al's bag, and followed Lily out of Al's room.

"What do you need help with Lils?"

"Packing! Mummy told me to come get you."

"Oh, did she now?"

"Uh huh." Lily nodded her head dramatically.

"Okay." Harry followed Lily into her bedroom.

Upon entering, Harry noticed that Ginny had neatly laid out all of Lily's clothes. 'This should be easy!' Harry thought. He piled the clothes into the bag.

"Ready to pick out some toys?" Harry asked Lily when he finished packing her clothes.

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed.

"I want this." Lily had opened up her chest and was tossing toys at Harry, as he got her pink backpack.  
"I want this and this." After a few moments, her bag was full.

"That's enough Lils."

"Okay Daddy." With that she stood up and left the room. Harry zipped up Lily's bags, and carried them into the hall.

"Gin!" Harry called into the house.

"Yeah?" She stuck her head out of James' room.

"Ready love?" Ginny went back into the room, and then came back out carrying James' bags.

"Yep!"

"Awesome!" Harry exclaimed. "Now we just wait for Teddy to floo over here, and then we can go."

**-Ron and Hermione's Home-**

"Rose, let me help you." Ron came into Rose's bedroom, to find her trying to stuff many, many books into her small flowered backpack.

"Rosie, just pick a few books."

"Daddy, I couldn't decide on just one."

"Do you want some help?" Ron asked her.

"Uh huh." Rose laid the twenty some books out on her floor.

"How about you bring some Disney books, since we're going to Disneyland?" How about _Peter Pan_, _Cinderella_, _Sleeping Beauty_, _Alice in Wonderland_, and _The Tales of_ _Beedle the Bard_? Does that sound good Rosie?"

"Uh huh." She stuffed the five books into her backpack, which was already holding a doll, and some things to color with.

"Is Hugo ready?" Rose asked her father.

"I think he's still getting some toys picked out." Upon hearing her father's words, Rose rushed out of the room, and into Hugo's. Ron laughed.

"Hermione!" Ron called out into his home.

"Yeah Ron?" She asked, walking out of their bedroom.

"Are you ready?"

"Nearly. How are the kids coming?"

"Hugo is just getting his toys together."

"Great. Here we go!" She called out with a laugh.

**-George and Angelina-**

"Fred, I understand you want to bring those, but we're going to be around Muggles." Angelina had caught Fred with a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She understood his need to have the jokes with him, for George was the same way. Heck, she'd go as far as saying George was still like that.

"Mum! I need them!" Just then George came in.

"If I let you bring them, do you swear you won't use them on or in front of Muggles?"

"Dad I swear! Me, James and Dom will be super careful with them!"

"George!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Kay Fred. Pick two, no more."

"Dad!" Roxanne called, so he walked away.

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed in victory, as he shoved the last thing in his bag.

Angelina sighed. She should have known George would allow Fred to bring them.

"Does that mean you're ready to go?" Angelina turned to her son.

"Yep!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"You're lucky your father is just like you, young man." She told him sternly. "If you use them out of line, you will be very sorry. I know Aunt Ginny and Aunt Fleur will feel the same way."

"I know Mum. I promise." Fred grabbed his carry-on bag, and his suitcase.

"Come on! Let's go already!" Fred exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

**-The Nest-**

Things were much calmer at the nest. Percy often joked with his siblings that he was lucky to have gotten two daughters and no sons. Bill would then say he got a son, and Dom.

Molly and Lucy had been ready since yesterday morning. Audrey and Percy had been ready by yesterday afternoon. Audrey had been on a plane twice, and learned that you should be there early. They were already loading their car up.

"Is that all of the bags Audrey?" Percy had just put the last suitcase into the back of the car.

"Yep." Audrey nodded her head. "Molly! Lucy!" The two girls were playing in the garden on the other side of the house.

"Is it time to go?" Molly asked as they ran to their parents.

"Yep. Are you ready?" Percy kneeled down to the same level of Lucy and Molly.

"Uh-huh!" They cheered.

"Okay, let's go!" Percy stood up, and opened the car door, which Molly and Lucy climbed in. Percy then opened the car door for Audrey.

"Here you are love."

"Thank you." Percy shut the door,

"We're on our way." He muttered.

**-Shell Cottage-**

Of course, things at Shell Cottage were pandemonium. Victoire was out of Hogwarts for the vacation, so she was added to the craziness.

Dom was running around, being wild, and causing problems.

Louis was following in Dom's wake.

"Enough!" Bill bellowed at his children. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes, so we all need to settle down!" Bill then picked Dom up, took her upstairs, and set her on her bed.

"Dominique, are you ready to go?" Bill rarely called her 'Dominique' and Vic, 'Victoire'.

"No." Dom answered.

"Well then get ready." With that he left the room.

"You're in trouble!" Dom heard Vic say in a singsong voice. Dom ignored her, and quickly packed away the things her mum had laid aside.

"Dad! I'm ready!" Dom called out. Fleur came into the room, and grabbed Dom's two bags; clothes suitcase, and carry on bag. Fleur unzipped the carry on bag, and looked through it.

"You're lucky young-lady." Fleur told her with her French accent dipping in. Fleur had become very good at English, and only sometimes slipped in her French accent. "I 'ad told you no pranks, and you brought none. Thank you." Fleur zipped up the bag, and carried the two bags out of the bedroom.

Vic had already been packed, for she was very excited. She had never been to anything like this, well none of them had, and was very excited to check it out. She had decided on all the clothes she wanted to wear, a long time ago. Uncle Harry told them what Disneyland would be like, and they were all very excited. Fleur had taken all of her kids shopping to get appropriate Muggle clothing, and Vic had decided on a bunch of skirts, and tank tops. She was also excited to be spending so much time with her cousins. Sure they were always together, but now they would be practically living together. It was enough to make anyone excited!

Louis was also ready. His mum had mostly packed for him, considering she didn't trust him to do it himself. She knew he would forget something.

A half an hour later, they were flooing to the place that Harry had left the car for them. They didn't have a car, they didn't need one, and they lived on a beach. Harry told them they would need to drive to the airport, so left them a car to drive in.

"Finally." Victoire whispered to herself, as the chaos that was the Weasley family was going on.


	3. The Flight

The Flight

Bill and Fleur were the last to arrive. Once they came into the airport, the flight was half an hour away. The kids were chaotic, and the parents were trying to figure out what was going on. Audrey and Hermione were the only one's who had ever been on a plane, and they were trying to show everyone else what to do. Arthur was vastly amazed by all of it.

Finally it was time to board the plane.

"Come on guys, we're going to go through here." Hermione was holding Hugo, and leading the group.

"Is that where the plane is?" Arthur asked bewilderedly.

"Yes, through that tunnel is where the plane is." Audrey explained patiently.

"Oh." They all walked through the tunnel. One would think that this was an easy task, but with fifteen little children, it causes chaos.

James was holding Albus' hand as they walked through. Of course, James up to no good.

"Albie you'd better close your eyes. Monster's live in these tunnels."

"Monsters?" Albus was getting smarter when it came to James. Obviously you don't listen to a word he says. But, sometimes that's too hard.

"Yeah, they like to eat little boys with black hair,"

"You have black hair Jemmy."

"Al, you didn't let me finish. They like little boys with black hair, **and** green eyes."

"I have green eyes." Al whispered.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Good thing I have blue eyes." With that, James let go of Albus' hand and walked away.

"James! James!" Albus yelled frantically. "James! I'm scared." Just as Albus started to cry, he felt someone pick him up.

"Ahhh!" He shrieked. "Put me down!"

"Albie, relax." Came the calm voice of Neville.

"Uncle Neville?"

"Yep, it's me." Neville smiled. "Did Jemmy scare you?"

"He said there was monsters."

"Oh. But, we know that there aren't real monsters. All the magical creatures are friendly."

"But Jemmy said,"

"Don't listen to Jemmy. Come on." Neville walked out of the tunnel, and onto the plane. When Ginny saw them, she rushed over. She grabbed Albus into her arms, and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, you scared me Albie." She told him. "Thank you Neville."

"No problem. James was just being, well, James." They chuckled.

"James came out, and Harry asked, 'Where's Albus?' and James answered, 'I don't know.'" Ginny told Neville. "That kid is something else." They laughed.

"I'm gonna go find Hannah." Neville said.

"Okay." Ginny went over to where Harry was with Lily and James.

"Dad, I want to sit with Fred and Dom." James looked up at his parents.

"Yeah, okay." The family had all gathered around Harry.

After a few minutes, they decided on a seating arrangement.

In the first row sat (left to right) Dom, Fred & James, then an aisle, then Neville, Hannah, Victoire, Teddy & Arthur, then an aisle, then Angelina, Roxanne and Lucy. The second row had Charlie, Louis & Bill, then aisle, then, George, Percy, Molly, Audrey & Fleur then aisle, then Hermione, Rose & Albus. In the next row sat Hugo, Lily & Ginny then an aisle, then Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Luna & **Molly **then aisle, then Harry and Ron.

-Dom, Fred & James-

"What do you think will happen if I throw this bag?" The plane had just taken off, and Fred already had a mischievous idea.

"Uncle George and Aunt Angelina will probably yell at you." James told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm gonna keep it though."

"I think you should chuck it at Roxie." Dom said thoughtfully.

"But my mum's right there!" Fred exclaimed.

"That's an automatic grounding!"

"Then hand it to me and I'll chuck it at Louis." Dom held out her hand.

"Your dad's right next to him!" James exclaimed.

"If you throw it back at your Dad, but pretend you didn't mean to, I'll give you two sickles." Fred reached into his pocket. "But make sure it hits his face."

"Okay!" Dom smiled. "Deal."

Dom sneakily looked behind her. Her dad was little more than diagonal from her. After a minute, Dom grabbed the paper bag.

"I'm ready." She whispered. She crawled onto her knees in her chair. She threw the bag back, and quickly turned around. The bag hit Bill squarely in the face. Dom, Fred and James couldn't help but snicker.

"Here you are Dom." Fred have her the two sickles.

Bill leaned over the seats.

"What was that for?" He looked at the three kids. They heard Charlie snickering in the background.

"It just slipped out of my hand!" Dom exclaimed innocently.

"Uh-huh, I bet so." Bill turned to Charlie, "Think it's funny?" Bill took the bag and threw it at Charlie. It hit in right in the face. Dom, Fred, James and Louis all burst into laughter.

"Very nice big bro." Charlie pulled out his wand and tapped the bag. He slipped his wand back into his wand holster, and threw the bag back at Bill. When it hit Bill, it silently blew up.

"Good one _little_ bro." Ginny leaned over from the seat behind Bill.

"What was that?" She looked at her two brothers and nephew. And then she saw James, Fred and Dom.

"Was it you three?" She asked pointing at Dom, Fred and James.

"No Mum! I swear!" James put his hand up. "It was Charlie."

"That time it was me." Charlie nodded his head at Ginny. "But Miss Dom here started it."

"It was a complete accident." Dom said as innocently as she could.

"Well, Bill, if you have everything under control." Ginny settled down in her seat, and helped Lily with her toy.

"Well, you three just stop having accidents, and I think we'll be alright." Bill told them.

"Okay." The three turned around.

"That was brilliant Dom!" James exclaimed.

"I know I'm amazing." She said smugly.

-Roxanne and Lucy-

"My daddy was telling me all about Disneyland." Lucy told Roxanne.

"Remember those films we watched at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house?" Roxanne nodded "Disneyland is going to be all about those movies!"

"I'm so excited!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"Daddy said there is a huge castle for the princess. And she lives at Disneyland." Lucy said.

"Wow. Which Princess?" Roxanne asked.

"All of them! Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Belle, Ariel, Snow White, and Jasmine!" Lucy smiled.

"Uncle Harry said there are these things called rides." Roxanne looked thoughtful. "Mum, what's a ride?" Angelina looked at the girls.

"They are like little cars that you get into, and they go really fast. Or, so they say. I've never been to Disneyland." Angelina smiled at the girls. "We'll all know soon though."

"Yep!" Roxanne exclaimed. "And I'm so excited!" Angelina laughed.

"I know. It's going to be a blast!

-Victoire and Teddy-

Teddy was holding a map of Disneyland that Harry had gotten.

"I wonder if the castle is as big as Hogwarts." Teddy said as he traced his finger around the map.

"Maybe." Vic added.

"This one looks fun." Teddy pointed to Splash Mountain.

"Its number 33." Teddy looked it up on the side of the map.

"Splash Mountain." He read. "Cool."

"Yeah, cool." Hannah looked over at them.

"What'cha guys lookin' at?" Hannah asked.

"A map of Disneyland." Answered Vic.

"Oh, cool."

As they were looking, someone came around with headphones.

"Would you like to watch the film?" She asked the five in the row. Neville and Hannah shook their heads.

"What film?" Arthur asked.

"An old classic Mickey Mouse film." The lady answered.

"Mickey Mouse is from Disneyland, huh?" Victoire asked.

"Yes, he is."

"We want to." Teddy gestured to him and Victoire. She handed the headphones to them.

"I'll have some too." The lady handed a set to Arthur.

After a few minutes the movie started. It was 'Steam Boat Willie'. After 'Steam Boat Willie', was 'The Band Concert'. After 'The Band Concert' was another Mickey Mouse show. Only this time it was in color, and they talked. It showed Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto. Most of the episodes had them everyone laughing. After several hours, the show ended.

"Wow, that was brilliant." Teddy said as he took off his headphones.

"Yes it was." Vic agreed. "It made me even more excited for Disneyland."

-Hermione, Rose and Albus-

"Did you like the film?" Hermione asked Rose and Al, as she took their headphones.

"Yeah, I liked Minnie." Rose said.

"Yeah, and Goofy was funny." Said Al.

"Yes, he was." Hermione reached down into her bag and pulled out some snacks. "Here you are." She gave each child a handful of snacks. "Rosie, should I read you guys one of your stories."

Rose smiled and reached for her bag. "Peter Pan."

-George, Percy, molly, Audrey and Fleur-

"That was brilliant!" Molly exclaimed when the show ended. "I hope they play another Disney film."

"Maybe." Audrey smiled. She remembered watching Disney movies as a child. When her other Muggle friends talked about Disneyland, she had been jealous. She was so happy that her daughters were able to go now.

"What is your favorite Disney film?" Fleur asked her niece.

"I love all the Princesses!" Molly exclaimed.

"They are very beautiful." Fleur nodded.

After a long time, the group landed in New York. They had to switch planes, for there wasn't a flight going straight to LAX, so they were stuck to take two flights.

"Okay, everyone follow Audrey and I." Hermione told the big group of people. "We have to get onto another plane."

Everyone followed, and the large group soon found themselves in the waiting room again.

"This is New York." Audrey breathed. There were many places she'd always wanted to visit, and New York was one of them. She had seen photos, but had always wanted to see the city herself.

The kids were restless, the little ones were whining, the trio was causing chaos, and the parents were trying to contain them.

As they were getting ready to board the new plane, Albus tripped and scrapped his knee. He was whining, and crying, and did a little bit of accidental magic. He tipped over a chair, and tripped Teddy, whose hair turned from the sandy blonde natural color, to bright red.

Ginny rushed over to Albus, and picked him up. Arthur went to fix the chair, and Harry went over to Teddy.

"Sorry about that Teddy." Harry helped him up. "Change your hair back." Harry whispered. Teddy had to keep his hair his natural color for the trip. His natural color happened to be Remus' hair color, sandy blonde. Teddy was also told not to do any changing of hair, skin, etc.

"Oh sorry." Teddy switched back to the sandy blonde.

They smoothly got onto the plane this time. The plane was arranged differently. The first row faced backward, and sat (left to right) Dom, Fred & James, then aisle, then Hermione, Rose & Albus. The next row faced forward, and sat Victoire, Teddy and Arthur, then aisle, then Ginny, Lily & Hugo. The next row was facing backwards again, it sat, Lysander, Lorcan & Luna, aisle, Angelina, Roxanne and Lucy. The next row was facing forward and sat Rolf, Neville and Hannah, aisle, Percy, Audrey and Molly. The next row was facing backward and sat, Bill, Louis and Charlie, aisle then Ron and George. The next row was facing forward and sat Fleur, **Molly**, aisle then Harry.

-Dom, Fred, James, Vic, Teddy & Arthur-

"I can't believe they have to sit with us." Dom whispered so only Fred and James could hear.

"Yeah, Vic is a big tattle tale." Fred agreed.

"Teddy sometimes tells my dad on me." James added.

Vic and Teddy watched their private conversation.

"We know you're talking about us." Vic said. Dom looked over at her grandfather, and saw he was asleep. Dom then looked at her sister.

"So?"

"So, you're trying to be secretive, and we know that you're talking about us."

"We know. We just don't want you to hear what exactly we're saying." Dom retorted smugly.

"It's still rude." Vic pressed on.

"Have I ever cared? No. Then why would I care now?"

"You're such a brat Dom."

"No, you're a rotten tattle tale."

"I don't care. I'm a better person."

"Yeah, you'll probably be some stupid prefect, then Head Girl. You weren't even cool enough to become a Gryffindor." The Gryffindor retort hurt Vic. She had been unsure about becoming a Ravenclaw. Her parents had assured her that nothing was wrong with being a Ravenclaw, but her whole family was in Gryffindor. Even bookworm Aunt Hermione.

"Dom, that was low, even for you." Teddy said as he patted Vic's back. Dom just huffed and sat back.

After about half an hour, Ginny approached the group.

"You guys need to fall asleep. The time change is weird, so it's still a little light out, but it's well past bedtime at home."

"Aww…" James whined. "Mum…"

"We can split you three up." Ginny looked sternly at her son.

"We'll go to sleep Aunt Ginny." Dom smiled at her aunt.

"Okay. I'll be back." Ginny then went back over to her seat.

Arthur was still asleep, and Vic and Teddy were soon drifting off to sleep. Dom, James and Fred were a little more persistent.

"I'm just too excited to fall asleep." Dom exclaimed. Since she had been awake for many, many hours, she had become slaphappy.

"Yeah, I wish we had that Muggle soda." Fred and James were also quite slaphappy.

"Oh, that would be awesome!" James exclaimed. James waved down one of the workers.

"Can I help you?" She looked skeptically at the three kids.

"Do you have any Mu-" James went to say 'Muggle', but Fred elbowed him in the ribs. "OW!" James moaned in pain.

"Do you have any soda?" Fred asked calmly.

"Yeah, we've got Sprite, Root Beer, Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Shasta and we also have Red Bull."

"What's Red Bull?" Dom asked curiously.

"It's an energy drink."

"We'll get three Red Bulls." Fred said. James and Dom nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then." The lady walked off into the back.

"My mum's gonna kill me!" James exclaimed.

"Who cares? My mum will too." Dom smiled. "Come on, we're on vacation!"

The lady that brought them the Red Bulls, was much more lively. She all but bounced over to them.

"Here you a-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Are you…" She left that sentence hanging. "What are your names?" The three kids exchanged looks. James and Teddy had a code of sorts. James quickly kicked Teddy in the shins. Teddy jerked awake, and glared at James, who just gestured to the lady. Teddy put his hand in his pocket, protectively grasping his wand.

"I'm James Potter."

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"I'm Dominique Weasley."

"And I'm Teddy Lupin." Teddy paused. "We're all cousins."

The lady let out a screech. She pointed at James.

"You're Harry and Ginny Potter's oldest." She then gestured to Fred. "You're George and Angelina Weasley's oldest." She then went to Dom, "You're Bill and Fleur Weasley's oldest." She then looked at Teddy, "And you are the son of the late Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin." Dom, being Dom, quickly responded by saying,

"And who's she?" She pointed to her sister.

"Your sister, Victoire Weasley."

"How do you know who we are?" Teddy asked, his hand still in his pocket.

"I'm a witch." She said, pulling her wand out of her boot.

"And I've read the Harry Potter books." She screeched again. "I've always wanted to meet you guys?" She pulled out a pen and piece of paper. "May I have your autographs?"

"Of course." James loved the attention he got from being the son of Harry Potter.

Dom kicked Victoire awake.

"Huh!" She quickly sat up. Vic saw James sign something and hand it to Fred, who signed it. "Huh?" Victoire asked as Dom signed the paper.

"Here, sign this." Dom said as she handed the paper to Vic.

"Okay." Victoire signed her loopy, sloppy, 'Victoire G. Weasley'.  
"Here." Vic passed the page and pen to Teddy, who signed it.

"Thank you!" The lady exclaimed. "Picture?" She then squeezed next to Dom, Fred and James and got a picture, then did the same with Vic and Teddy.

"Can we have our drinks?" Dom was done talking to this lady.

"Oh, yes, of course." She handed them the Red Bulls. "If you need anything else, just ask."

"That was odd." Dom commented as she sipped her drink.

"This is really good." James said, taking a big gulp.

"I'm going back to sleep." Vic grumbled.

"'Night ya poop." Dom said casually. Vic glared at Dom before closing her eyes. Teddy too went back to sleep, while the dynamic trio finished their drinks, and slowly fell asleep.

-Angelina, Roxanne, Lucy, Percy, Audrey & Molly-

"Look at this one." Audrey pointed to another ride. They were looking at a map of Disneyland.

"I swear, Audrey you're more excited then the kids!" Angelina laughed. Percy and Audrey laughed too.

"I can't help it!" They all laughed.

"I'm more excited!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"You think so Roxie?" Audrey asked her niece.

"Oh yes." They all laughed.

'Which ride do you want to go on first?" Audrey landed the map to Roxanne, who took it gingerly.

"Hmmm…" She contemplated. "Maybe this one." She pointed to 'It's a Small World'.

"Number 58." Roxanne looked it up on the side. "It's A Small World." She read out.

"Cool. I wonder what that one's like." Lucy said.

"Should be fun." Angelina commented.

"May I look at the map?" Percy asked.

"Sure Uncle Percy." Roxanne handed the map to Percy.

"Hmmm…." Percy looked over the map. "What about number 22, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad."

"That sounds way cool!" Roxanne exclaimed.

"That does sound fun." Molly agreed. "May I see it, Dad?" Percy handed the map of Molly.

"22 does look fun!" She exclaimed. "It's like a bunch of rocks!"

"It's kind of like the old west." Audrey explained. "Remember the cowboys and Indians I showed you?"

"Yeah!" The two girls exclaimed, remembering the fun they had had playing cowboys and Indians.

"Well, I think that ride might have something to do with cowboys and Indians."

"So there's princesses and cowboys? Disneyland is awesome!" While Lucy spoke she threw her arms up into the air. Everyone laughed.

"Yes my love, Disneyland is awesome."

After a few more hours, they were finally landing at LAZ. When they all got off, Hermione and Audrey led them to the luggage claim, and they collected their bags.

"Now what?" Bill asked.

"We go get a cab to take us to our hotel." Hermione told them. "Harry, do you have the address?" Harry took a piece of paper out of his pocket, and gave it to Hermione. "I'll be back." She said before walking away with Rose.

After a few minutes Hermione and Rose came back with a ticket.

"Follow me." She said. "Ron, you get all of the bags so I can handle everything." Hermione instructed as she walked to the doors of the airport, everyone trailing behind. When they got outside Hermione handed a man the ticket.

"Five?" He said in astonishment.

"Yep." Hermione nodded her head. The man walked away, and Hermione turned to the group, "Seven people can fit in one van. Now decide who's with who."

"We're together!" Dom, Fred and James exclaimed, linking arms.

"I'll go with them." Ginny offered, "And I'll take Lils with me."

After a few minutes they decided on who would be where. The vans were situated so that there was the Driver and Passenger seat, and then there were three rows. Row one had two seats, row two had two seats, and row there had three seats.

The first car had (left to right) Dom, James and Fred in the back, Ginny and Lily in the middle, and Neville and Hannah in the front. The next car had Angelina, Roxanne, and Lucy in the back, Luna and Lysander in the middle and Rolf and Lorcan in the front. The next car had Bill, Louis and Charlie in the back, Victoire and Teddy in the middle, and Harry, and Albus in the front. The fourth car had Fleur, Molly and Audrey in the back, Hermione and Rose in the middle, and Ron and Hugo in the front. The last car had no one in the back, Molly and Arthur in the middle, and Percy and George in the front.

They rode to the hotel, checked in and went up to their rooms. Every family had their own hotel room, meaning Harry and Ginny had one, while Bill and Fleur had one. The hotel rooms were amazing! They all had a living/kitchen room, a bedroom with 2 sets of bunk beds, a bathroom, and a master bedroom and bathroom.

Molly and Arthur, and Hannah and Neville had smaller suites, while Charlie just had a standard room.

The next day, they were to all meet at breakfast at 10:00.


End file.
